


Blind

by Tharin47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47
Summary: Takes place after State of Flux. Chakotay's thoughts, after he learned that Seska is a cardassian spy.
Kudos: 2





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first english story. My sister helped me to translate one of my german stories, back in 2003. This was first published at FF.net, but I've started to bring my old stories to AO3.
> 
> Chakotay is one of my favorite characters, and I felt that this betrayl must have hit him very hard.

**Blind**

Chakotay sat in his cabin and stared at the passing stars outside.

_How could I be so blind?!_

He had had a short conversation with Tuvok. He explained to the Vulcan that he felt better, after he found out that Seska did not only fool him.

Tuvok's reaction was typically Vulcan. “Curious.”

„What?“ Chakotay had asked.

„That my failure, added to your own, should improve your feelings.“ explained Tuvok.

His answer was simple. “Misery loves company, Tuvok.“

Partly he was right. She had to be very good, if even Tuvok hadn´t seen through her game.

But that didn´t help him at all.

_Tuvok hadn´t been with her for so long, like I had._

_And he didn´t love her._

_How could I be so blind?!_

A Cardassian. The pesonification of everything he´d fought.

_Probably she even belonged to the Obsidian Order._

He felt sick when he thought about it.

The enemy.

_And I brought her into my bed. How could I be so blind?!_

When Tuvok told him the suspicion first, he couldn´t believe it. He didn´t want to believe it.

So he made a joke about it. “You were working for her. Seska was working for them. Was anyone on board that ship working for me?“

That was not fair towards B´Elanna, Ayala and the others. But that´s what he felt like right now.

Cheated, betrayed, used.

How many of their people could the Cardassians lure into a trap with the help of Seska?

How many deaths did she cause?

_How many deaths did I cause, because I didn´t see through her disguise?_

Seskas face kept appearing in front of his eyes.

Her smile, her joy about a succesful mission, their time together, her passion…

_Yet everything was an act._

_Nothing was real._

_She even looks different in reality!_

_Nothing but lies._

_First Tuvok, then Seska._

_Am I to be fooled so easily?!_

He found no answer. Maybe there was none.

Chakotay sat in his cabin and stared at the passing stars outside.

_How could I be so blind?!_

THE END


End file.
